User blog:Murrayfan54/Surfer Jeff Re-Review: A Written Commentary
If you read my last blog post, you would know what this is about. As for my opinion on Surfer Jeff itself, it's an okay video. Not perfect, but the songs are decent. Also, I'm going to be paraphrasing a LOT of things because this guy cursed in his original review. Original Review from DeviantArt: http://fatadayomnitrixterk.deviantart.com/journal/Surfer-Jeff-Review-501505628 Let's Get to it! Why did they do this? There was no reason to do any of this, so why did they do it? The answer, money. They knew that this was the end of the original cast, so they had to cash in on it while they could, and failed miserably! So without further ado, here I go. '' Right off the bat, we have a problem. The Wiggles don't do this for the money, they do it for the children. Also, this video was filmed about 2-3 months BEFORE the originals announced their last tour together. Your opening argument has just been rendered useless. ''Oh it's called surfer Jeff, of course anyone who could read would know that before putting this on, but no, they have to put on the song of the same name because they must think the viewers are too retarded to know what's going on unless a song is playing! '' Normally the Wiggles use songs in their intros so they don't just play the credits with no music because that would be really boring. ''As for my opinion of the song, it sucks. It's a song about surfing, and they just keep going on and describing Jeff surfing. Oh and Greg does a horrible job at faking an American accent during parts of the song, and he's one of the best singers I've heard of! This song is just a bad Wipeout (the surfari's song, not the tv show) wannabe! Oh and the updated character designs for Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur are CREEPY AS HECK! Are they just trying to scare the kids? '' Since when did Greg try faking an American accent in the song? Also, they need to update the costumes so it doesn't start to look old and boring! ''Beginning: So a man in a poorly made rooster suit wakes up The Wiggles, who were just coincidentally camping out within the vicinity of the man. So they talk about heading down to the beach. Then they sing a song about the arrival of their friends. It's not bad, but it's forgettable. '' What, so the Wiggles can't go camping? I personally believe that it's better to be enjoying nature than to be inside all day. Also, how did you expect them to wake up, use the giant alarm clock from the set of ''It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!? (Song) Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party: Oh my god, a song about Dorothy. DJSwell69 is right, there ARE too many songs about Dorothy and Henry! Oh and it's really bad, it's just a bland song about a beach party that gives me the impression that this video is self aware and is just trying to remind me of a similar BETTER song (www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYV3G-…@) just to make me mad. '' Number one, the reason why there are so many songs about Dorothy is because she is (or was, at the time) the most popular Wiggles character. She had a show and everything. Also, the song was used first for "Dorothy's Beach Party" and reused for this. Henry doesn't have too many songs about him though. ''(Song) Up, Down, Turn around: This has nothing to do with surfing and the beach and is one of the many songs that don't belong in this! Just because they're not wearing shoes and are in beach clothes does not excuse this, it's just a sign of laziness! Most Wiggles songs in videos with a plot don't have anything to do with said plot. Toot Toot!, one of the most popular and iconic Wiggles videos, had "Zardo Zap", "Head Shoulders Knees & Toes", and "Dorothy (Tell me who is that knocking) don't have to do with the road or mechanical help, yet people don't seem to mind that! Also, not EVERY SINGLE SONG has to do with surfing or the beach. It's an around the world adventure, which makes the name "Surfer Jeff" kind of questionable, but whatever. (Song) The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance: The dogs in this song belong to Anthony, who wrote this abomination! I think that this song is just some over the top way to show off his dogs to the world. '' How is this an abomination? Please explain to me! Also, this isn't a way to show off his dogs and even if it was, he would at least give them an introduction! ''Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies prelude and song: If you think that the puppy song was jumping the shark, this is pole vaulting over the freaking moon. This segment involves the Wiggles sitting to a picnic near the shores of Sydney Harbor. Then a doctor shows up and tells everyone about Anthony's peanut allergy, while the others hum "Battle Hymn of the Republic" in the background (Why?!). Then they sing a song about allergies. This is not allergy awareness (well it kind of is but) it's pandering! Are you guys just so desperate to go out with a bang that you just want to pander to the lowest common denominator. What's next, they pander to the mlp fandom? (I hope not) '' Wha-wh-What the heck?! (Laughs at how bad point is for 4 seconds) How the heck is that pandering!??????? Pandering is when you give something to people based on what ''they want to see, not what you want. Also, why not Battle Hymn of the Republic? The Wiggles would never pander to the lowest common denominator in order to make money. That would just be stupid. This is why I call this their equivalent of Blues Brothers 2000, it's because it barely involves anything surf related and instead just shove in this pointless bull poop to pad out the length. Just give us the story, what little there is of it! I'm almost thinking that it was actually influenced by the pointlessness of that movie. What kind of comparison is that? That's like comparing the original Batman Movies to the Dark Knight trilogy or comparing Pizza Rolls to a Pizza Pie. It just doesn't work. Outside of both movies being bad in your opinion (which I respectfully disagree that Surfer Jeff is bad), there is no other comparison past that. (the next few songs are about Oranges, Mangos, Bananas, and the Weather and they're really bland and pointless. Oh and a genie is shoe horned in for some reason.) If you'd actually payed attention, you could've realized that the genie is an important part of the video and it's what helps the plot get a running start. Also, those "bland and pointless" songs are actually some of the best and catchiest songs on the album. Surfer Jeff music video: I already went over the song, but I want to talk about the video. I think that the video and the song is just a failed internet video of Jeff surfing gone horribly wrong. Someone must have come across the footage of Jeff and confronted him about it. To avoid embarrassment, he just said it was part of a video the Wiggles were finishing up, and got the other members to rush together this spit in the face video and avoid any embarrassment. '' The footage of Jeff used in "Surfer Jeff" was filmed in 2007 for the documentary "On The Road with The Wiggles". And even if it was, he would own up to it. Jeff was (excuse me, IS) a very honest person, and he wouldn't lie. ''Irish prelude: The group reorganizes and Anthony reveals that he has some plane tickets to the British Isles, while Ali Bull messes around with his... magic ketchup bottle? Oh and apparently they have their own airliner, let me guess, it's called the Big Red Plane isn't it? They have a Big Red Car, boat, and now a plane? What's next, the Big Red ICBM? '' Yeah, ever heard of different ways to get around. Also, what would they do with a missile? Blow up the Hooley Dooleys?! And the thing that Geno is messing with is his genie bottle home. Do some research, for Pete's sake. ''(song) Look Before You Go: It's a song about watching where you go when backing out. The last time I checked preschoolers can't drive and actual drivers would say "No poop, sherlock!" to something like this. They also subtlety point out the possibility of death in this, which is a little too dark for kids (luckily it's too subtle for a kid to notice). The reason why they did this is because there have been over 100+ deaths because of not looking where they go. Also, the fact that you point out that preschools can't drive is just downright stupid. So ends this blog post. My final thoughts: Dude, before you do a review, make sure that you didn't miss anything important. And do some research, please. It really helps out a heck of a lot. As for the review itself I'll be generous and give you a 1.5 out of 5. Try harder next time and try to stick to my advice. What do you think? Sound off in the comments! Take care and Keep on Wiggling! -Fataday Category:Blog posts